Ain't worth it
by Goddess of Azure Waters
Summary: Spike desides to leave Sunnydale. He gets a ride from somewhat a wierd girl.


Ain't worth it

_ _

_Author's note: Things between ** are thoughts._

_ _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. Spike belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy and the nice people that let it appear on the TV. The song lyric's are from the CD 'razorblade romance' from 'Him' I don't own them._

_ _

_ _

_ _

* I guess this is it. * Spike picked up his bag, taking one last look around the crypt. Nothing in particular he wanted to take with him. Some CD's, a few clothes and to packs of pig blood, just in case. The vampire was leaving Sunnyhell. He didn't understand why he spent so much time in it anyway, with the slayers, the initiative. Did he really think that he could convince the initiative to get the damn chip out of his head?

As he walked out of the tomb he realized how quit this town was. Almost no lights, the people all sound asleep in their warm beds… So peaceful, so nice, so deceptively safe. Spike walked to the sidewalk and lifted his thumb. *I can't believe I'm becoming so mortal! * He cursed, but then an evil grin appeared on his face * Actually this isn't so bad, 'cos if I steal a car here, the initiative will have no trouble finding me, but if I just kill the poor bloke driving the car… * He lit a cigarette and waited. After the second one a car stopped. The door opened and a girls face appeared.

"Where are you heading?" asked Spike.

"North."

Spike climbed in and the car raced away with the marks of burning tires. He looked at the girl. She couldn't be much older than seventeen, her dark hair was tied together with a black ribbon, and her lips were colored black. She noticed him looking at her and smiled.

"I'm not a runaway."

"That's not what I was thinking." Said Spike.

"Oh? Then what were you thinking."

"I was thinking what a young girl like you is doing on the road so late at night."

"The night is the best time to drive. During the day you can't race that good, the sun gets in your eyes and you're bound to crash. At night…" she paused to turn the music somewhat louder. "… At night, only the moon lights the empty road." She gave some more gas and the car flew forward. She lighted a cigarette and offered him one too.

"It's a nasty habit."

"I know." She said with an evil grin "I hope to die as soon as I can."

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I do. Why do you think I drive so fast?"

*She's out of her bloody mind! * Flashed through Spikes mind *She'll be happy to kill us both as soon as she gets the chance. *

"But don't worry, " the girl continued, "Tonight is to beautiful to die." She threw the half-smoked cigarette out of the open window and turned the music on to it's loudest.

_ _

_ _

_This world is a cruel place_

_And we're here only to lose_

_So before life tears us apart_

_Let death bless me with you_

_ _

She sang along with it and Spike suddenly understood the irony of it all. He wanted to kill the girl and he thought that she didn't understand in what of a deadly situation she was, but here he was in a car with a girl eager to die, eager to end it al and not caring of the lives she would take with her. And he couldn't defend himself; the chip in his head would go crazy if he would even think of breaking her neck.

"You were in Sunnydale, right?" she asked.

"Sunnyhell is more like it."

"Yeah, it must be hard with the initiative there and the slayer and all."

It took Spike a while before he realized what she had just said. "What… How… You know about all that?!"

"Of course I do! I was part of the initiative once, but I was too nosy. They think I'm dead… I might as well be, no record of me anywhere. No record of you too I assume." She laughed when she saw his face "Didn't think I would notice that you're immortal."

"But you're to young to be part of the initiative! Buffy told me that they were all college guys."

"It's talent that matters." She paused and smiled but her eyes were very sad "And it helps if you're not afraid of dieing."

*If she was part of the Initiative, she could take the chip out of my head. *

As if she could read his mind she said: "If you can keep up with me long enough, I might just help you get rid of that chip. It's after all your nature to drink blood. And as long as you don't touch me, I'm fine with it."

Spike raised an eyebrow. With his sexy half -smile he asked: "So what's the catch?"

"We'll have to live long enough!" Confused Spike looked at her. Her hands tightened around the wheel, as she floored the gas pedal.

_ _

# This life ain't worth living


End file.
